


Just you wait

by F_i



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Legolas baby bump, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Thranduil isn't the only scary one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_i/pseuds/F_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas does not enjoy being coddled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you wait

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have taken science classes and I know that males can't have babies. If this isn't something you like, I respect that, and please feel free to find a different four hundred words of fluffy drabble to read. 
> 
> But series anatomical errors aside, this is fantasy, so onwards!

Legolas paced, frustrated beyond belief. He was a warrior of the greenwood, not some simpering maid, and it was well within his rights to do whatever he wanted. He was still a prince, no matter where he resided, and the fact that everyone, (everyone!) from the lowest servant to the lords and ladies of Emladris themselves thought that they could have some say on where he went chafed Legolas in ways he had never experienced before. 

Take yesterday for example! To get out to the range he had had to sneak out a window and sprint from tree to tree for cover. It was not easy in his advanced condition, and only his years of experience in the Greenwood had let him evade sight. Once he got to the range he had gotten off no more than a few arrows before he was joined by a group of soldiers. He was driven back to his rooms by their badgering: 

_“Perhaps a bow with less draw strength, my lord?”_

_“Take some water my prince, it is important to stay hydrated.”_

_“The day will only get hotter, perhaps it would be best to retire indoors? Shade can only do you good.”_

_“Won’t your lord husband be worried? I can alert him of your presence.”_

 

Legolas growled in annoyance. It seemed as if the simplest of pastimes were not allowed to him. He had been an archer since he was able to grasp a bow, and by the valar he refused to stop now! The longer he paced back and forth over the worn hardwood the angrier he got. Plus, he was starving, and a little overheated. Spending some time in the shade and drinking more water would not have been a bad idea, and that only served to infuriate Legolas more. 

 

And so it had come to this. Legolas lying in wait for his unsuspecting husband… unless those orc spawn soldiers had warned him first. Perhaps he was not coming back to their rooms at all! That bastard was probably hiding in the council chamber, fiddling away with his maps or other nonsense, just stalling until Legolas fell asleep. 

He snarled angrily. Why should his mate be spared his ire, when Legolas himself had to spend every minute facing his reality? If there was to be no justice in this world, then Legolas would carry it out himself. By the valar, the bastard responsible for this would suffer as much as he. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and this universe belongs entirely to J.R.R Tolkien. He is a beautiful human being. All hail.


End file.
